


Talk to Me

by jessejackreyes



Series: Kinktober 2017: Daddy76 Edition [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 2, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Mc76, Not sure how to tag that one honestly, Sort Of, Trans Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: Kinktober 2017 Day 2: Dirty Talk ft. Genji76Genji is confronted about spying on commander Morrison's sex life and puts on his own show for the man in return.





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was very different for me so feel free to point out anything that is wrong or weird or anything else bad about it. It was definitely interesting to write.

Genji rushed across the base, making his way towards the relative privacy of his personal quarters. The images of the strike commander fucking Jesse were still fresh in his mind and he needed to get to his bed before the feelings fade away. The moment he passed into his quarters and the door closed behind him, he rushed to his bed, removing the codpiece that covered the newest addition to his body. He had asked for synthetic genitalia, not expecting it to actually happen. Angela had offered him the synthetic vagina he now wore while she worked on a synthetic replacement for his dick.

 

Having freed himself from the codpiece that covered it, he prepared to lie down and continue exploring his new body part. But something felt off as he laid back, trying to relax. He heard a soft breath and reacted instinctively to it, a set of shuriken flying at the target before he could even consider who would be in his quarters. 

 

“Careful you might put someone’s eye out with one of those,” Genji relaxed when he recognized commander Morrison’s voice, then he froze when realization dawned on him that the man had been watching him.

 

“I apologize commander. I didn’t realize it was you,” The blonde man seemed unperturbed by his attack. His focus was on Genji, or more specifically the part that he had uncovered before he had been distracted by an intruder. “Is there something you needed?” The strike commander approached him just then, a swagger in his step. He leaned forward, whispering in Genji’s ear. 

 

“I came by to see the show,” Genji froze. He had been incredibly aroused when he had arrived, though the intruder had put a dampener on that. Now though, he was confused, but also aroused again. He was stunned into silence briefly.

 

“Um, I don’t,”

 

“After all the free shows I’ve given you, I figure you owe me at least one,” Genji realized two things at that very moment. First, this was incredibly arousing, second, the commander was entirely aware of the times he had spied on the man in the act. His face burned red at the thought of both the commander knowing about the spying and at being careless enough to get caught. “I know all about that little enhancement you asked Angela to make for you. I had to approve it after all. Now why don’t you show me how much you enjoy her hard work,”

 

Genji returned to his bed slowly, watching as commander Morrison stared intensely at him. The scrutiny was embarrassing, he was still uncomfortable with this new body, but far more than anything else it was so incredibly arousing. He removed the casing covering his left arm, the fingers still made of flesh. He laid back, trying to relax and act like he was simply alone. He had done this many times over the last two weeks, this was nothing different.

 

He braced himself, closing his eyes, as he brought his fingers to brush across the artificial lips, still unused to the the genitalia Angela had made for him. Like everything else with this new body, getting used to it was difficult, but he managed to relax as soon as his first finger made it inside properly. He gasped as his finger began exploring his insides again, still a bit unsure, unused to the sensations.

 

“Don’t hide from me,” He nearly jumped out of his metallic skin. He had managed to forget that he had an audience. “Spread those legs, give a little show,” Genji closes his eyes tighter, but does as he’s told, spreading his legs wide. “The cunt was a great choice, looks so good on you,” Jack complimented him, his face burning at the attention.

 

It became impossible to continue as if he were alone. Even when the strike commander wasn’t speaking, he was making appreciative noises, trying to encourage Genji. The strange part was how much it was working. His body, as artificial as it was, grew hotter than it ever had when he was alone and fantasizing. If the commander could do this to him with just his voice...

 

“Gorgeous,” Morrison speaking broke his train of thought, instead having him heat up at the compliment. “Nothing more beautiful than a willing little slut, open and inviting.” A loud moan escaped Genji’s lips at the words, the movement of his fingers growing distant. He is vaguely aware of having a second finger join the first, but all of his attention is taken up by that voice. The physical aspect seemed like an afterthought.

 

“Do you think about me every night? Wonder everyday what it would take for me to split you open on my dick like the cockslut that you are?” Genji nodded his head frantically in answer. “I bet you’re jealous of all the attention Jesse gets,”

 

“Yes,” He practically screamed as heat pooled in his stomach to match the burning embarrassment in his face. His hand moved almost automatically, chasing the arousal those words inspire. The heat cooled unbearably as soon as Morrison stops talking and Genji whimpers, loudly.

 

“Luckily, I love needy little sluts like you,” Genji’s heart rate increased. “And there are so many things I’d like to do to you,”

 

“Please,” Genji practically screamed.

 

“You want my dick that badly?” He nodded furiously, as if his life depended on it. Jack merely chuckled in response. “Not tonight. I don’t fuck just any two bit whore. Prove to me that you are a cumdump worth my time and I’ll fuck you until you forget your own name,” Another moan at the thought. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Riding me until your legs give out and then lying back while I fucked you into your bed until I was sated, filling you up and bringing you across the edge time after time,” Genji hardly registered the words as he all but begged the commander to keep his word. “When I’m through, no one else will ever be able to satisfy you.”

 

He was so close. He did not even remember when he had added a third finger, it hardly mattered at the moment. Genji had never been this aroused in his life. He should be offended, embarrassed, angry even at what was being said, but instead he wanted more. He had long since abandoned trying to hold back the moans, whimpers and gasps that Morrison pulled from him with just a few words, focusing instead on how good he felt.

 

“You want to know the first step towards earning my cock?” It was a rhetorical question, Genji knew that, but he screamed out his affirmation regardless. “Show me how much of a needy little cockslut you are,” Opening his mouth to ask how, he lets out a moan instead. “Cum for me like a good little bitch,”

 

It was as if the only thing that had been keeping his body in check was that he hadn’t gotten permission to cum yet, because the moment he was ordered to his body was alight in pleasure. His back arched off the bed, body trembling violently through his orgasm, coming so hard that the artificial nerves can’t tell the pleasure from pain. The cries that left him could surely be heard even through the thick walls of the watchpoint, but Genji could not have cared less.

 

Slowly his body calmed down, collapsing into a limp heap on the bed. It was difficult to think, to move. Genji had never felt more exhausted, more spent in his entire life. His body refused to move as an intense wave of fatigue quickly lulled him to sleep. His consciousness faded to the sound of the strike commander’s chuckle filling the room.

 

“Oh we’re going to have a lot of fun."  



End file.
